


【乔樱】S&K

by kyugen



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen
Summary: * Share&Kiss
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 3





	【乔樱】S&K

白色情人节的这一天，Sia la luce也在正常营业。南城像往常一样站在吧台那里，用微笑和友好的问候接待他的客人。

对餐饮行业来说，每一个节日都是特殊的。当迎客铃再一次响起，走进店里的已经是今天的第几十对情侣。有时他们还会结伴而来，这样刚好可以坐满一张四人的餐桌，他们聚在一起，但仍被亲近的关系清晰划分。

今天的餐厅装饰是白色玫瑰花，花朵在这一天同样作为餐点的装饰和礼物。南城祝福那些结伴而来的情侣们，他们离开时回以谢意和相似的祝福。

“祝店长先生早日找到心仪的人。”

有位美丽的姑娘这样说道。南城笑笑，像他平时一样。事实上他受到年轻女性的欢迎，特别是喜欢体格健硕或是居家体贴的类型的女性。但即便每年都会在情人节时，反过来收到客人的礼物，这位看起来会是个好丈夫的店长先生似乎至今是单身的。

——只是事实是这个样子吗？

夜幕降临，Sia la luce门前的灯光照亮到深夜。这个时间那些结伴的客人们都有更好的去处，店员也已经下班前往夜晚的约会，餐厅里只留下南城一个人，安静地布置前吧旁装饰用的鲜花。

迎客铃在清寂的夜晚响起，一位总是来得很迟的客人少见地提着手袋出现在门口。

“做点什么来吃吧，虎次郎。”

“这位客人，你这点餐也未免太随便了一些。”

南城调侃着，将手中的白色玫瑰根部修剪，插到花束中。他前往厨房，简单熟稔地烹制一份迎合客人口味的意大利面，将精致的小番茄切好，丢进嘴里一半，将另一半装饰在餐点上。

“你总是这样偷吃吗？”在南城走到吧台后，将餐盘放在他面前时，樱屋敷问道。

“你在说什么？”

樱屋敷拿起餐叉，卷起意面，扶着鬓发微微垂首。

“完整的番茄是不可能对半切出奇数个的。”

“这是最后一位客人的特别招待，”南城面不改色地宣称，“这是额外的半个小番茄，因为客人你是一个人来的。”

“你对今天来的客人们都这样说吗？”樱屋敷将他的餐叉插进多出的半个小番茄——事实上是被偷吃了另一半的——将它放进齿间咬下去，番茄的红瓤化在他的舌尖，也许稍稍染红他双唇的内侧，“用廉价的番茄代替祝福？”

“不，我可不像你只懂得计算价值。这里没有人会那么不解风情。”这里是意大利餐厅，他们不仅仅提供意大利风味的餐点，南城微笑着，而他的身边有一小篮单支包装的白色玫瑰，早上时它还是满的，现在它只剩下一支，以致于来得很晚的那些客人只得到了店长的祝福，“今天是用来讲述浪漫的日子，记得让你的卡拉为你念一首情诗。”

“你是蠢货吗。”樱屋敷轻骂道，“如果卡拉可以，她会是最棒的恋人——但首先需要有能与她相衬的AI存在。”

南城抬着眉毛注视他。“薰，作为幼驯染，我有时真的很为你担心。”

“你在说什么，”樱屋敷擦拭嘴角，南城从他的面前取走餐点，现在他想要的是酒杯和一瓶酒，“我才是更担心的那个——不论是谁都会为类人猿的融入社会行为而感到担忧。”

“看在今天是个好日子的份上，”南城眉头颤了颤，“这次不和你计较。”

南城拿来酒和一小份饭后甜点，他一如往常地走到吧台里面。樱屋敷默不作声地看了他一眼，随后注视酒瓶的标签。

南城对自己的品味还是有自信的，就算是挑剔的樱屋敷也不会在这一点上认真地指摘。他看着樱屋敷抬手向自己的杯中倒酒，然后它被放置在那里，和旁边的花一样在交谈间沦为装饰。

“让我猜猜看，你今天被叫去写了不少叫人眼红心跳的东西吧。”

“这还真是让人安心，你永远不会超出我的预期。”这显然是一句嘲讽，不过这样委婉地嘲讽倒也不是很多见，更多时候樱屋敷会更直接地用各种幼稚至极的方式骂他，“书法是高雅的艺术，给我的账户里打个六位数，我会考虑一下让这里提升一些艺术气息。”

“……我放弃，你个四眼财奴。”南城抬起手，为了得到平息情绪的权利撤回他不久前的话，“这里是意大利餐厅，谁会在异国风情的餐馆里放你那种风格的书法作品。”

“不要忘了你的脚下是哪个国家的土地。”在酒和甜点间，樱屋敷选择了后者。毕竟它已经放在了面前，它看起来很精致，而酒水不是很适合它，“哦，真是令人意外。你终于懂得什么叫适宜的甜度了吗？”

“这是木糖醇甜品，笨蛋，这正它原本的味道。”

“可它还是尝起来缺了点什么。你还差得远呢。”

“你可以不吃？”

“没人教诲你不要浪费食物吗？”

“那就给我闭嘴。”

“你是白痴吗？”樱屋敷将甜点切下小块，张开嘴，它被含进口中，甜点叉上残余的奶油在他的唇上印下一点痕迹，随后被舌尖敛入口中，“你正与食物相处，没有比这更令人担心的了。”

“用餐的时候不应当说话，”南城瞥了眼脚边的篮子，“至少你是不应当的。”

“还好我不对你抱有任何期望。”现在他开始正着说话了，这样说着的时候樱屋敷低下头，看向自己怀里，“说到底菜式也只是固定的东西，它不能符合所有人的口味。”

“你以为菜单是用来做什么的？而且如果可以的话，我们能够满足一些需求。”

“而我已经对你足够宽容。但你还差得远，虎次郎。”

“你比评论员更让人坐立难安。”南城委婉地揶揄，随后看见樱屋敷拿出一个小盒子，它的包装看起来有些眼熟，但它对南城是倒立的，所以他一时没有想到它是什么。

“也许比较能够体现出差异。你应该试试这个。”樱屋敷打开盒子，里面是放置在精致包装中的巧克力，“过来。”

“什么？”南城还在脑中检索那牌子，而樱屋敷用甜点叉插在巧克力里，向他伸出手。

南城犹豫了一下。他想樱屋敷应该不会做收回手那样幼稚的事情，比起那样做，樱屋敷更像是会独自享用而让他旁观的一类。总之他张开嘴，他已经闻到了巧克力的香味。有着那样高级包装的甜点应当有与之相衬的味道，作为厨师，南城还是很好奇的。

但是随后他感到惊讶，因为香浓的黑巧在口中融化时，微辛的酒水润泽了他的舌头。

“这是酒心巧克力？”

“嗯？是吗？”樱屋敷似乎确实不知道，他重新查看盖子，上面确实做出了这样的标注，“所以呢？”

“这是成年人的味道，你要小心不要吃得太多。”南城品味口中的滋味，视线落在樱屋敷的双手，“所以这是谁给你的？”

樱屋敷看起来确实没有留意到这是一盒酒心巧克力，在南城询问时，他正叉起一枚放入口中。

“没有谁给我的。我问卡拉现在最受欢迎的巧克力是什么，她给我提供了这个牌子。”

“卡拉吗？”南城说不清他是惊讶还是并不惊讶。这些东西混杂在了一起。

“是的。我说了，如果可以的话，她会成为最棒的恋人。”樱屋敷对自己的自白一无所知地说着，“这味道确实不错，不论是巧克力还是里面的酒水。嗯，你看，适当的甜度，应当是指这样的味道。”

“那是因为为了加入酒水，它需要用糖做的芯。它被包裹在巧克力里，这样酒水才不会渗透整枚巧克力。”南城看着他俯下身，“酒水会把巧克力溶化的。你对这件事一无所知吧？”

“那又怎么样呢，在巧克力里面加了一点酒水而已。”樱屋敷看着面前的甜点盘，他的手边还有一杯酒，现在他改变了想法，也许他们不是那么不搭的，“你有一点说的不错。这是成年人的味道，它既能满足甜点的需求，也能提供更成熟的口味。”

“这不是很重要，当人们想要品尝酒心巧克力时，除了想要辛辣与香甜的反差之外，”南城从他的甜点叉上咬走了那枚巧克力，“他们更多地想要一些来自变得含蓄的烈酒的刺激。”

南城咬开巧克力，酒水流淌出来。在它开始蔓延时，南城偏过头，吻在还因为被夺走了巧克力而发愣的樱屋敷的唇上。

“唔？”

他敲开樱屋敷的嘴，将一半巧克力喂入樱屋敷的口中。他用舌舔弄来加速巧克力的融化，随后从满是巧克力的樱屋敷的口中掠夺那份香甜，并让酒精扩散到两人的呼吸中。

“我说了的，这是成年人的味道。”

南城直起身，他舔舐嘴角，淡淡笑着。樱屋敷微微低着头，默不作声地将甜点叉插进巧克力。

“给你。”

在樱屋敷拿着那枚巧克力发呆时，他的视野中闯入一支有着精致包装的白色玫瑰。

“刚好剩了一支。”

南城靠在吧台上说着，樱屋敷抬眼看了看他，看了看放在面前的花，放下巧克力向他勾了勾手。

“怎么？”

南城听话地弯下腰，而樱屋敷拿起一旁被搁置已久的酒杯一饮而尽。

——不，这样说是不准确的。

樱屋敷将酒含在口中，随后亲吻南城，在他们的呼吸相通时慢慢起身，将一部分酒渡进南城口中。

“这样我们就打平了。”

“我真是不知道你到底是真的不解风情，还是真的是个纯粹的笨蛋。”

南城用指腹抹过嘴角，从吧台后走出来。

“我想我们应该谈谈，薰。你至少应该明白在讨论成人的味道时，哪些是可以做的，而哪些不可以。”

**Author's Note:**

> * Share&Kiss


End file.
